Mantis
In-Game-Beschreibung Die Mantis ist eins der größten und gefährlichsten Schiffe auf dem Markt. Bewaffnung, Panzerung, Module, alles ist hier bis zum Machbaren ausgereizt worden. Pro Person bitte nur ein Schiff! Schiffs-Upgrades Upgrades können in der Kaamo Club Space Lounge gekauft werden. Notizen *Die Mantis ist das am besten gepanzerte Schiff im Grundspiel. *Sie ist eines der besten und kampfstärksten Schiffe, die man auf dem freien Markt kaufen kann. *Piraten verwenden die Mantis häufig für ihre Wachflotte im Loma System. Aussehen Die Mantis hat eine ungewöhnliche Bauform. Sie besteht aus einem schmalen Rumpf, an dem sich vorne die mit Raubfischzähnen verkleidete Pilotenkanzel befindet. Hinten ist das Triebwerk angebracht. Sie besitzt vier Flügel, von denen die zwei größeren an der Unterseite des Rumpfes angebracht sind und den Platz für die vier Sekundärwaffenslots bieten, und die zwei kleineren an den Triebwerken, neben dem Rumpf über den größeren Flügeln angebracht sind. An den kleineren Flügeln befinden sich Winglets. Die Primärwaffenslots befinden sich unter der Pilotenkanzel und an den Enden der großen Flügeln. Vor- und Nachteile Die Mantis ist ein furchterregendes Schiff - nicht nur wegen ihres Aussehens. Mit den vier Primär- und vier Sekundärslots kommt man in bestimmt jedem Kampf klar. Einzig ein Geschützturm fehlt. Aufgrund der Position der Primärwaffen, empfiehlt es sich, die stärkeren Waffen nach innen, und die schwächeren außen, an den Tragflächen zu montieren, da man mit den äußeren Waffen nicht so gut Zielen kann, als mit denen, die sich hinter der Pilotenkanzel, an der Innenseite der Tragflächen befinden. Die Sekundärslots befinden sich an den Tragflächen und bieten Platz für alle Arten von Raketen, Minen, Bomben oder Sentry Guns. Der Laderaum, der 75t fasst, ist für ein Schiff dieser Größe vergleichsweise klein, doch findet sich in den 12 Ausrüstungsslots sicher noch Platz für einen oder zwei Kompressoren. All das wird durch die - vor allem für das Grundspiel ohne Add-Ons - starke Panzerung geschützt. So schnell explodiert man in diesem Schiff nicht. Auch beim Handling wurde nicht gespart. Mit 115 kann man auch ohne Steuerdüsen fliegen - sofern einem das nicht leicht zu langsam ist. Das Ende des Spiels und alle Add-Ons lassen sich mit diesem Schiff sicher beenden - der einzige Nachteil ist der enorme Preis, der dies wahrscheinlich bei der Hauptstory noch nicht möglich macht. Kategorie:Schiffe Kaufberatung 1 Die Mantis ist in Summe ein gutes Schiff. Sie konkurriert vor allem mit der 1,5 Mio. Credits billigeren Aegir. Wenn man auf Nummer sicher gehen will und die 4,1 Mio. Credits übrig hat, macht man mit diesem Schiff nichts falsch. Sie bietet größtmöglichen Schutz, starke Bewaffnung und ausreichend Platz für Module. Nur der Frachtraum kommt zu kurz. Es wäre daher sinnvoll sich für Frachtmissionen oder Baupläne, die Kaamo-Station und dann ein zweites Schiff mit großem Laderaum anzulegen. Für die, die Geschütztürme mögen und auf einen Primärwaffenslot verzichten können, empfiehlt sich die Veteran, für jene, die nicht soviel Geld haben, aber trotzdem 4 Primärwaffen wollen und auf ein bisschen Panzerung und Handling verzichten können, empfiehlt sich die Aegir. '''Fazit: '''Die Mantis ist ein gefährliches und gut ausgestattetes Schiff. Aufgrund der starken Panzerung und der großen Bewaffnung ist der Preis von 4,1 Mio. Credits einigermaßen berechtigt, wenn auch etwas hoch. Vergleichbare Schiffe *Aegir *Veteran *Bloodstar *S'Kanarr *Na'srrk *VoidX *Gator Custom *Amboss Fußnoten und Quellenangaben 1 Der Abschnitt "Kaufberatung" beinhalten meine eigene Meinung. Ich versuche sie so objektiv wie möglich zu verfassen und eine seriöse Kaufempfehlung zu schreiben. FJR9905 (Diskussion) 15:39, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Galerie Mantis_hd_infobox.png|Mantis Infobox mantis-design.jpg|Mantis Konzeptzeichnungen IMG 0645.PNG|Eine Mantis im Hangar der Valkyrie Station IMG_0305.JPG|Eine Mantis wird beschossen IMG_0315.JPG|Die SD-Version der Mantis von Unten Screen shot 2011-10-23 at 1.56.26 PM.png|Eine Mantis wird mit Thermowaffen beschossen Fishlabs-galaxy-on-fire-2-full-hd-pc-screenshot-02.jpg|Mantis in GoF2 Full HD Captura de pantalla 2011-10-24 a la(s) 19.56.14.png|Mantis (GoF2 Full HD) Captura de pantalla 2011-10-24 a la(s) 20.00.18.png|Mantis (GoF2 Full HD) Mantis2.jpg|Mantis im Flug 56011 4307187231562 520235864 o.jpg|Eine Mantis feuert Thermowaffen ab image.jpg|Eine Mantis verlässt den Kaamo Club image.jpg|Eine Mantis bergt gerade die Fracht von einem vossk'schen Frachters Kategorie:Schiffe